The Day You Left Me
by Invader-Hime
Summary: ONE SHOT An angsty look into a possible and tragic past of Lord Darigan


Hello, Chibi Hime here! This is my first Neopets Fic! Its an angsty look at a possible past for Lord Darigan (What can I say? I've got a soft spot for the freaks) I have no idea what his actual backstory is (in detail), so I decided to write a little one-shot about him! Oh, in this, I made him and his daughter humanoid Korbats (ever notice that the medevial neopets look like people with Neopets heads?), since Darigan looks like a mutated Korbat.   
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Neopets  
  
  
The Day You Left Me  
  
  
  
Mara. You were my life, my everything, the celestial star in my midnight sky. My heart rejoiced   
  
every time your sterling voice called me "Daddy". Your white fur was as soft as milkweed down, it   
  
rubbed gently against my cheek as you gave me your delicate butterfly kisses. Your eyes, ever   
  
wide and golden, I swear to the deities that I drowned in their depths everytime I gazed into them.   
  
Honey colored pools, filled with absolute trust and adoration, they were breathtaking, humbling-   
  
heartbreaking. You looked just like your mother, exactly. You were her gift to me, the greatest   
  
treasure ever conceived by civilization, more precious than even that accursed orb. You see, she   
  
died when you were four, the cause was never determined. However, I am able to tell you one   
  
thing. You saved my life, You were my one reason to continue living. I had to watch over you,   
  
take care of you- protect you. I failed you, Didn't I?  
  
You would sit for hours in the fields of crimson, cerulean and marigold colored flowers that   
  
encircled our once beautiful land. You constructed elaborate chains and crowns of flowers with   
  
which to create your own imaginary worlds to frolic in. Or perhaps, you would simply gather   
  
armfuls of the sweetly scented blossoms and twirl about madly, singing folk songs and sprinkling   
  
the flowers everywhere. You would often exhaust yourself so completely that I needed to carry   
  
you back. You had already passed into the realm of Queen Mab, mistress of dreams, by the time   
  
we reached the palace. I could smell the heavenly aroma of the flowers that had been absorebed   
  
into the fabric of your clothes as I carefully removed them, placed you in our nightgown and   
  
tucked you into bed. I would stand there for hours, waching you sleep, watching your eyes dart   
  
about under your lids. I smiled when a look of joy graced your features, for your dreams were   
  
pleasant. When your face contorted with fear, I held your hand, guiding you through your   
  
nightmares. During these times, I could have sworn I saw my beloved Alindra, your mother smiling   
  
at me. Or perhaps, I had drifted into a blissful dream as well. I should have known this happiness   
  
could not last. But never in my life, would I have ever imagined the true horror which awaited us.   
  
In the end, I failed you. I know this and I hate myself for it. I am possibly the most loathesome   
  
creature in existence for this purpose alone.  
  
I honestly tried, I tried so hard to save You in the end. But I failed, I was useless.  
  
I failed to stop those theiving invaders, after our orb was stolen, our kingdom became Hell on   
  
Neopia. The people all fell ill after the orb was stolen. Their very bodies turned on themselves   
  
and reshaped themselves into monsterous visages. Many could not adapt to these changes and   
  
died. You fell ill as well, Mara. I was helpless for the third time in my life, to save someone I love.   
  
The first was your mother, the second was our people and the third.........Dear gods I'm sorry,   
  
was you, my beloved Mara.  
  
As you lay in bed, body burning with fever, shaking with chills and wracked with horrible pain, I   
  
stayed with you as much as possible. I stayed by your bedside, hoping, praying, begging that   
  
you'd be saved. But even then, part of me knew that you would not survive. Part of me was   
  
perversely happy with this, you would die the angelic creature you are, not some demonic   
  
creation of misery. Not like me.  
  
You see, the disease took me too, but not to the gorgeous Elysium Fields where you and your   
  
mother are. I twisted my body and tortured my soul. I found myself having to leave your bedside   
  
to retreat to my own chambers where the snapping of my bones and my muffled cries of agony   
  
would not disturb you. Whenever I visited you from that day on, I insisted upon wearing a hooded   
  
robe to disguise my grotesque appearance so that a demon such as myself would not disturb my   
  
precious angel.   
  
The day You left me burns in my memory.  
  
Your breathe had become ragged, the doctors said you would not live to see the sunset. They   
  
left me alone with you the final hours. I don't know how you managed it, but you summoned the   
  
stregnth to open your eyes, perhaps you knew the end was near and you did not desire to die in   
  
darkness. You looked so weary, but still so beautiful. You cast your azure eyes upon me and in   
  
that bell like voice, not muted from illness, but still true and pure, You said:  
  
  
"Please......take off your hood, No matter what has become of... you,... you're ......still   
  
my...Daddy,"   
  
I removed my hood hesitantly, eyes tightly closed, not willing to see the look of disgust that I   
  
felt would certainly grace your features. When no cr of horror escaped those perfect lips of   
  
yours, I opened my eyes to see your smiling face. I felt my throat contract, you looked at me   
  
with such love, Mara. Love that a creature like me didn't deserve. I saw your eyes misting over   
  
and you said the final wordsyou would ever say on this gods forsaken planet.  
  
"Daddy.....I...Love...You,"  
  
Then your eyes clouded completely over and your breathing stopped. I reached over with a   
  
deformed claw and pulled your eyelids shut. You died with a smile on your face, you looked so   
  
peaceful, like you were sleeping, but I knew you would never wake up.  
  
That Day You Died, I died as well. Everything I had ever loved had been stolen from me and   
  
warped into a twisted nightmare. Even my body was no longer my own! I desired one thing, from   
  
that day forward. Revenge, slow, painful revenge against those who had stolen my happiness, my   
  
kingdom, my life.   
  
The Day You Left Me was a turning point in my existence. My family was gone, my land dying, I   
  
had nothing left to lose. I ordered the war on Meridell, which was met with great enthusiasm by   
  
all but myself. I knew the only thing that I would derive excitement from was my own twisted   
  
claws slitting the throat of that damned Skarrl and his knights. I would kill them and claim   
  
vengeance for you, Mara. I am aware that this may cost me my soul, that I may never lay eyes   
  
on you in eternity, but in the depths of my miserable soul, I know that justice must be served.   
  
And besides.........no one will ever look upon me with love again, for now I am a despicable,   
  
disgusting creature both on the inside and out.  
  
Alindra..Mara..I will not seek absoution, only your forgiveness.  
  
END 


End file.
